Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. One way of reducing operating expenses is to operate the farm equipment at relatively faster speeds, which reduces the amount of operating time to complete certain tasks. When operating equipment at faster speeds, it can be important to maintain the quality of operation that can be achieved while operating at relatively slower operating speeds. This can be especially difficult to accomplish during planting operations that require precise seed depth placement and spacing accuracy in order to maintain a good seed environment. Accordingly, seed meter system functionality can be very important in modern farming practices to obtain profitability. Some efforts have been made to pressurize the seed meter housing interior to deliver the seeds out of the seed meter under positive pressure to increase seed speed leaving a seed tube. This can be challenging to control, especially in pneumatic seed meters that have vacuum and/or positive pressure states within the seed meter housing. Other efforts have been made to use flighted belts and brush belts to accelerate seeds to ground speed, as other efforts are rather complex and have numerous moving parts that can wear over time, which can reduce system performance.